diva
by moltobelle
Summary: bella swan. number one diva. when edward cullen begins making a name for himself on her land, what happens... m fo language
1. Prologee

I'm a, a diva hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Stop the track let me state facts

I told you to gibe me a minute and ill be right back

Fifty million around the world

And they said I couldn't get it

I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend

How you gone be talkin' shit?

You act like I just got up in it

Been the number one diva in this game for a minute

I know you read the paper

The one that they call a queen

Every radio around the world know me

Cause that's where I be

I'm a, a diva hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Na, na, na diva is a female version of a hustla

Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla


	2. Chapter 1

**sm is god. ooh and beyonce is a kick ass lady who owns diva=]**

"…_and the latest reports indicate that the blast at the warehouse was indeed an act of arson. The resulting blaze which took 4 teams of fire fighters 3 hours to bring under control killed four as yet unnamed people. The area which it resided has been the target of increasingly bloody violence in recent weeks, which are believed to be an act of revenge from the gang headed by the elusive 'Diva', a supposed hustler, whose gang have now been linked to 2 cases of GBH, and one murder. All efforts are being made to bring this ruthless gang down. And now on to the up coming election…"_

Epov

You had to give him credit.

The diva sure didn't mess around when it came to retaliation. James MacLean's gang had causing trouble in Eclipse, the club that was the social, if not the business, centre of the Diva's gang, who were more commonly known as The Bastards.

Eclipse does not take any shit. This was pretty clear to all except James' planks who were snapping at any bit of cred they could latch their nasty mouths onto.

Since then three of MacLean's boys were roughed up pretty damn bad, leaving one dead, and now four dead in the blaze. We had been staking out those warehouses for weeks, planning a raid to seize the small arms that MacLean had been bringing into the country. We needed the money after all the shit that went down in NYC.

Obviously the Diva was not short of cash as he made the whole lot go up in smoke. We would learn from this. There had to be a weakness in the Bastards somewhere, and once we found it then shit would be going down.

Chicago's misty skyline peeped out from under the half drawn blinds, a signal to go and grab some food. Deciding to give those O's a go; I grabbed the bowl my moma gave me for my sixth birthday. Several mouthfuls of cheerio's later and I was ready to head on home.

After checking out of my dingy hotel room the sun decided to poke its head out in a vain attempt to break up the merry party mist and cold had going on. Mixing in with the crowd of commuters storming down the stairs I ducked out of the chill into the steamy tube station.

The crowded tube wheezed and shook, bouncing the occupants around like marbles. Half an hour and several changes later I was stepping out into Belsize Park, a grand name for a scruffy patch of brown grass. Unlocking the side door of a brown brick building I clambered down the steps into the oh-so-aptly named den.

"Hey man," Jazz called out looking up from various bits of paper on the floor, "Everything go to plan? You get to the hotel alright?"

"Yeah it all went good. Where's Emmet got to?"

"Gone out to check out the dealers on the street. Words out that the Diva's got some new boys on the block. Hopefully nothing Emmy bear can't handle" Jazz chuckled while getting to his feet. "I'm going to make some coffee. You want?"

"Fuck man do you even have to ask! "

I climbed over Jazz's pile of crap and fell onto the old black coach that had seen way better days. Flicking on ESPN I soaked up the warmth emanating from an electric heater.

The sounds of Jazz bustling around in the teensy kitchen faded to a comforting background murmur that washed over me. My sleepless night reared its ugly head and I feel asleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it ladies and gents. Bad mouthed hard-core gangsta Edward. Drop us a review and tell me what you think. Any ideas for future hustles welcome x**

**Air kisses**

**Grazie**


End file.
